erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
CHARMED
ALEXIS RUSSO OF GREEN *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 episode: 115,118 movie: Movie, Alex vs. Alex *The Haunted Hathaways season: 1,2 *The Thundermans season: 1 *The Suite Life Zack and Cody season: 3 on Deck season: 1,2,3 *Shake It Up season: 1 episode: 201-211, 216-219, 224 *Hannah Montana episode: 213, 218 *Sonny with a Chance episode: 113 + So Random episode: 103 *Another Cinderella Story, Princess Protection Program, Ramona and Beezus, Monte Carlo, Wendy Wu, A Cinderella Story 3, Spring Breakers, Getaway, Behaving Badly, Funny or Die *Dream Out Loud: 2011 spring & fall, 2012 spring & fall, 2013 spring *Kiss & Tell music video: Falling Down, Naturally, Tell Me Something I Don't Know photoshoot *A Year Without Rain music video: A Year Without Rain, Round and Round, One and the Same, Send It On photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: Remeber December, Don't Forget photoshoot *When the Sun Goes Down music video: Who Says, Love You Like a Love Song, Hit the Lights photoshoot NATALIE MARTINEZ OF BLUE *Victorious season: 1 X2,2,3,4 clips: TheSlap.com clips *iCarly season: 2 movie: iParty with Victorious *Good Luck Charlie season: 1,2,4 *Zoey101 season: 1,2,3,4 *Hannah Montana season: 1,2,3,4 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4/''season:'' 2,3,4 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 2,3 *The Troop season: 2 *True Jacksong, VP episode: 123 *Spectacular, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Fun Size, The First Time, Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2 X2 *Victorious music video: Freak the Freak Out, Beggin' on Your Knees, Best Friend's Brother, You're the Reason photoshoot *Victorious 2.0 music video: Make it in America photoshoot *Shake music video: Gold CARLY VALENTINE OF CREAM *iCarly season: 2,3,4,5 movie: iParty with Victorious, iGo to Jepan *Victorious season: 1,2,3 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam and Cat season: 1 *Big Time Rush season: 3,4 *Wizards of Waverly Place episode: 101-117, 119-121 *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Beastly, Swindle X2, Jinxed, Tean Beach Movie, Satrstruck, Frienemies, Camp Rock *Dream Out Loud: 2010 fall *About You Now music video: About You Now *Sparks Fly music video: Kissin' U photoshoot *High Maintenance music video: Dancing Crazy photoshoot *Daydreamin' music video: Put Your Hearts Up *Yours Truly music video: The Way, Baby I, Right There *V music video: Come Back to Me, Say Ok *Identified music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot *Kiss music video: ''This Kiss, Good Time, Tonight I'm Getting Over You *Curiosity ''music video: ''Curiosity, Call Me Maybe, Part of Your World ''photoshoot *Tug of War music video: ''Tug of War, Bucket, Sour Candy OLIVIA DUNCAN OF YELLOW *Good Luck Charlie ''season: 1,2,3,4 movie: It's Christmas *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 *Shake It Up season: 1 *How to Rock season: 1 *I Didn't do It season: 1 *Phil of the Future season: 2 *A.N.T. Farm season: 1,2 *The Clique, Lemonade Mouth, Camp Rock, Mean Girls 2, Girl vs. Monster, Cow Belles, Bandslam *All the Right Wrongs music video: ''All the Way Up, You Are the Only One ''photoshoot *Fight or Flight music video: ''Let's be Friends, Lovesick ''photoshoot *Hello My Name Is music video: ''Ready or Not, Hurricane, We Can Change the World ''photoshoot JOANA JACKSON OF GREY *True Jackson, VP season: 1,2,3 *How to Rock season: 1 *A.N.T. Farm season: 1,2 X3,3 *Shake It Up season: 3 episode: 212-215, 220, 222, 223, 225-227 movie: Made in Japan *My Babysitter's a Vampire season: 1,2 movie: movie *Victorious episode: 305 *Joyful Noise, Rags, Jump In, Geek Charming, Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars, Zapped, Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, High School Musical 2, CrazySexyCool, Animal *So Uncool music video: ''Keep It Movin' *Awaken ''music video: ''The One You Call ''photoshoot *Keke Palmer music video: ''You Got Me, Dance Alone ''photoshoot *Passion music video: ''It's My Party, Murda She Wrote, Nobody Like You ''photoshoot *Zendaya music video: ''Replay ''photoshoot *Rise music video: ''Rise, The Great Divide, He Loves Me ''photoshoot X3 BROOK STEWART OF RED *Brook: Hannah Montana season: 3,4 movie: Movie *Brook: Austin and Ally season: 2,3 *Brook: Shake It Up season: 3 movie: Made in Japan *Brook: The Last Song, Sex and the City 2, Geek Charming, LOL, So Undercover, Ice Princess *Brook: Breakout music video: ''7 Things, Fly on the Wall ''photoshoot *Brook: The Time of Our Lives music video: ''Party in the USA, When I Look at you, The Climb, Send It On ''photoshoot *Brook: Can't be Tamed music video: ''Can't be Tamed, Who Owns My Heart ''photoshoot *Hannah: Liv and Maddie - Liv season: 1 *Hannah: Hannah Montana season: 2,3,4 movie: Movie *Hannah: High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure REBECCA MUNROE OF PURPLE *Sonny with a Chance season: 2 *Jessie season: 1,2,3 *Victorious episode: 201, 204, 206-207, 213, 305, 306, 404, 406, 408, 409 *Zoey 101 season: 2,3,4 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 3 movie: The Suite Life Movie *Camp Rock 2, Princess Protection Program, 16 Wishes, Radio Rebel, Cyberbully, Avalon High, The First Time *Here We Go Again ''music video: ''One and the Same, Gift of a Friend, Here We Go Again, Send It On, Make a Wave *Debby Ryan ''music video: ''Made of Matches, We Got the Beat, Deck of Halls *Unbroken ''music video: ''Give Your Heart a Break